deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Chise
A clumsy teenage girl with poor grades in every course except history, and a fan of shoujo manga, Chise was an unlikely candidate for becoming an living weapon of mass destruction. But, after the Japanese Self-Defense Force found out she was compatible with cybernetic weapons, wings, and jetpacks, Chise became just that, being deployed against an unknown enemy at war with Japan, apparently over territory. Saikano takes place in grim alternate reality where, by the early 21st century, much of the Earth had become uninhabitable by human actions. Japan, was one of the habitable places remaining, and a multinational invasion was sparked to take control of the inhabitable territory. Chise was deployed against these invasion forces, causing severe casualties, but also causing large amounts of collateral friendly fire damage. The war serves as a backdrop for the story of Chise's relationship with her boyfriend, Shuji, who discovers that she is a military cyborg after he sees her sporting cybernetic wings and an arm-mounted Gatling gun, shortly after shooting down a squadron of enemy bombers. Saikano also explores the psychological destruction of Chise and those around her because of the horrors and tragedy that surround them. In the final episode of Saikano, an unspecified disaster strikes, apparently wiping out all life on Earth, save for Shuji, who Chise managed to save. Battle vs. Sovereign (by SPARTAN 119) Over Otaru, Japan Chise flew over her hometown of Otaru, Japan. Today was the day that is was said that the mysterious disaster would strike that would end the human race. Yet still, what remained of the JSDF was still fighting with the enemy forces. Suddenly, a spacecraft that looked a bit like a massive, metallic squid flew in from above, firing what looked like beams of energy which impacted in massive explosions, burning away all they impacted. The JSDF and enemy forces immediately stopped battling each other and fired their weapons at the Reaper. Multiple shells and missiles impacted the side of the Reaper. Sovereign detected the missile impacts, which caused next to no damage, at worst, they had knocked out a few point defense arrays. Sovereign returned fire with overwhelming force annihilating all of its opposition Chise flew forward, towards the mysterious alien spacecraft, which landed on its tentacles and began walking along the ground, blast away anything that moved. "I'm not going to allow the world to end on my watch!", Chise thought, as her right arm sprouted a massive cybernetic laser cannon, Chise charged the laser as she fired off a barrage of missiles. She let loose the laser, which hit the alien spacecraft in a flash of fire, as the missiles impacted, causing further explosions. Sovereign detected the laser and missiles impacts, which blew a small hole in its outer hull, but caused little other damage. The Reaper deployed its rear-mounted Hades Cannon and fired. Chise only barely managed to dodge the beam of energy the craft had fired. Chise retaliated, summoning a mass of matter, which formed into several massive spikes, piercing Sovereign's armor. "You cannot stop me!", Sovereign said in a booming voice, "We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it, and you will end because we demand it." Chise flew in, determined to destroy the alien once and for all, flying in right next the Sovereign and spontaneously creating a nuclear-level explosion that wiped out everything around them. Chise flew away from the mushroom cloud, believing her enemy to he been annihilated. But it was not. Sovereign walked out of the smoke and flames, sporting more hull breaches, but still functional. The Reaper fired off its main weapons, multiple streams of liquid tungsten, impacting Chise at a fraction of the speed of light, instanteously annihilating her in a blast of fire. WINNER: Sovereign A few moments later, multiple nuclear missiles impacted Sovereign, mortally wounding the alien construct. "Though you may destroy me, you have only prolonged the inevitable. We will complete the cycle.", Sovereign said before it fell dead, overwhelmed from the multiple nuclear blasts. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Sovereign won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Kongou (Arpeggio of Blue Steel) (by SPARTAN 119) In the middle of the Pacific Ocean The Fog battleship Kongou steamed towards the location where several Fog Shimakaze-class destroyers and Nagara-class light cruisers had disappeared from her radar, along with the heavy cruiser Maya and a couple Nagara-class cruisers. She could not figured out how this could have happened, she was certain the Fleet of the Fog had eliminated all of the human's ballistic missile submarines, and they could shoot down any land or air based nuclear delivery system before it got within 300 kilometers of a fog vessel. And the humans had no weapons other than nuclear weapons that could penetrate the shield of wave force armor... did they? Suddenly, several missiles flew at the Kongou and her escorts, slamming into the Klein field and barely depleting the shield. It was then that Kongou detected the source of the missiles. A small contact she had initially mistaken for one of the missiles was in fact a an aircraft with a JSDF IFF signature, but it was hardly any larger than an individual human. It was at that moment that Kongou detected a large energy signature coming from the target consistent with the charging a of a powerful laser weapon. Meanwhile, in the air above the Kongou, Chise aimed her arm laser at the nearest ship, a Nagara-class cruiser, and fired. The beam impacted the ship, piercing the Klien Field and striking the central power core of the ship. The cruiser exploded in a flash of fire, split clean in half and sank quickly. "The humans have a laser weapon?!", Kongou thought, shocked. It was probably a prototype, if she could destroy it, she could destroy their only weapon against the Fog. "Maya, fire on that target", Kongou's mental model ordered. "Roger, Kongou. Let's have ourselves a carnival!", the cruiser Maya's child-like mental model said. Both ships opened up their vertical launch silos and fired off a swarm of missiles, as they turned their laser cannons on Chise. Chise unfolded her arm Gatling gun and opened fire, shooting down the swarms of missiles coming at her. As she fired, however, she was struck by a beam from Kongou's main laser battery, falling from the sky in a fiery spiral. It looked as though Kongou had won.... But she had not. Chise activated her thrusters and flew faster than Kongou and Maya could turn their turrets. Chise flew directly up to Kongou's superstructure, as close as the Klein field would allow, and looked Kongou's mental model directly in the eye, before Kongou was blinded by a flash of light. Kongou, Maya, and the remaining Nagara were engulfed in flames. The Nagara-class light cruiser was annihilated by the nuclear-level blast, but the Kongou and Maya survived, though their Klein fields were at 100% saturation- they could not take any more damage. Amazingly, however, Chise seemed undamaged by the blast. "You infuriate me, human. Now, face the full might of the Fog!", Kongou said, "Maya, prepare to merge". Chise was shocked at what happened next. Kongou and Maya transformed into a giant, floating metal orb that looked almost identical to the Death Star from Star Wars. Chise, however, regained composure and charged at the central opening of Kongou's "Death Star Mode". The full firepower of Kongou and Maya opened up on Chise. Chise shot down the first few missiles, but was blinded by a laser impact. Less than a second later, a corrosion missile detonated about 40 meters away, catching Chise's left wing in the blast. Chise fell to the ocean. Kongou turned her supergravity cannon directly towards Chise's floating body. The opening in the "Death Star" glowed as a stream of gravitons literally parted the ocean right to the floor, like an image straight out of the Bible. Chise fell in the newly formed abyss as the supergravity cannon fired. The concentrated stream of gravitons slammed into Chise, impacting with the force of a nuclear warhead. As the massive ball of flames dissipated, the gravity field was deactivated, the sea rushing in to cover the gap, burying whatever tiny fragments remained of Chise in a watery grave. WINNER: Kongou Expert's Opinion Chise was a formidable opponent, however Kongou possessed superior firepower, particularly in terms of her corrosion warheads, which could disintegrate Chise instantly. This, along with here shields gave Kongou the edge she needed to win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:PA Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Warriors